


Cover Art for 'The Republic of Heaven' by Blind_Author

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Blind_Author's 'The Republic of Heaven'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'The Republic of Heaven' by Blind_Author

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Republic of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465527) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



> This cover art is for Blind_Author's amazing 'The Republic of Heaven'. I bow down before her genius in awe.


End file.
